


Good News

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Journalist, Jughead x Veronica, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riverdale, Sexual Tension, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica x Jughead, Vughead, archie comics - Freeform, boss and employee - Freeform, editor, journalist and editor, jughead jones - Freeform, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead is Veronica's top journalist at the newspaper that she owns and runs, but he might be more to her than just a good story teller...





	Good News

“Jones! In my office! Now!” Veronica shouted as she glared at her top journalist, Jughead Jones, as he sat at his desk talking on the phone.

He was great at his job, but he was lousy when it came to deadlines, and this time, she wasn’t tiptoeing around his “creative energy.”

Jughead smirked before taking a bite of his apple as he meandered through Veronica’s office door.

“What’s up, boss?” He asked as he leaned against the filing cabinet casually, not the least bit intimidated by her anger.

And why should he be? He was the best journalist she had, and he knew it. In fact, he was one of the top writers in all of New York City, with a reputation that proceeded him. Jughead knew that Veronica needed him more than he needed her, but he kept working for The NYC Journal regardless.

Veronica could only imagine that he hadn’t left her small paper because they had gone to school together back in Riverdale, and she had dated Jughead’s best friend, Archie Andrews.

Even though she and Jughead hadn’t really established a friendship of their own back then, they had developed a seamless and incomparable working relationship now that they were in their mid-20’s and working professionals.

Getting into the news business had never been a dream of Veronica’s, but she had gotten involved in a creative writing class in college that had eventually led to even more writing classes. Before she knew it, she had graduated from Riverdale University with a Journalism degree while Jughead had graduated with a degree in English Literature.

Reporting the news wasn’t on Jughead’s radar, but writing think pieces, op-ed’s, and undercover expose’s were all right up his alley when it came to his writing.

And it was that type of hard-hitting journalism that got people talking, while also winning Jughead prestigious awards. He had become intensely sought after by every publication in town, but he’d stayed loyal to Veronica.

But that loyalty wasn’t always deserved when Veronica was on one of her tears.

“One week! You told me you would have that op-ed piece for me in _one_ week and now it’s been _two_ weeks and it’s _still_ not on my desk! Explain!”

Jughead listened, an eyebrow cocked as he chewed another bite of his apple.

“Are you done now with yelling at me like I’m an insolent child and your my disappointed mother?” He asked, clearly amused by her.

Veronica took a deep breath.

“This isn’t a joke, Jones. I need that op-ed for this week’s edition of the journal. Are you finished or not? Because if it’s an issue with editing, we have Cameron for that.”

Jughead shook his head.

“It’s finished, Ms. Lodge. Edited and everything. And you could have saved yourself the shout fest if you had just checked your email this morning.” He said with a pleased grin.

Veronica scowled at him.

“You must have literally _just_ sent it before you walked in here just to make me look like a jerk.” She replied as she walked behind her desk and logged onto her laptop.

Sure enough, the first email in her inbox was from Jughead, and had been sent just minutes earlier.

“May _be_ , but you’ll never know for sure. Besides, I think you like how I keep you on your toes.” He replied with a cocky grin.

It was that grin that got her every time. The confidence he had, the assurance that he was the best. It was the biggest change she had seen in Jughead since their time back in Riverdale when he was an awkward, quirky, quiet loner who stayed on the outskirts of the social circles that ran throughout their school.

But she couldn’t let him see how he made her melt. She could never let him know how impressed she was by him, how his intelligence and resourcefulness turned her on. How his ability to write so poetically but so realistically, while staying objective but also giving opinions that were based on a true understanding of the topic he was covering, caused her to have a level of respect for him that she didn’t just give up to anyone.

And it didn’t hurt that he had turned out to be so handsome. Having grown from a lanky, boyishly cute adolescent into a tall, sinewy built man with dark, stormy eyes filled with a mystery and a playfulness that made her feel something she’d never quite felt before with any other man she’d ever known.

He still wore his beanie, but only when he was writing. Almost as if it wasn’t so much a source of security anymore but more of a good luck charm when it came to his work. And she found it charming and sweet. Almost as if she had a piece of home with her in the big city, even though the piece didn’t belong to her.

Veronica had never let on to Jughead what she felt for him, not only because she feared that it could complicate their working relationship but because she knew his reputation. He was a womanizer, who never settled for anyone for long. He could have anyone he desired, and often did.

It was something Veronica had to consistently block from her mind, even when she was faced with it constantly when gossip rags would call her office wanting her to confirm that Jughead Jones was currently dating this actress or that model. But Veronica always gave the same response. That she was not aware of her journalist’s personal lives and had no further comment.

She tried to focus on her own dating life instead, but she didn’t have much of one. Her life was her job and keeping her paper afloat was 24/7. When she did actually have a chance to be in a relationship, they usually ended after a few months when she would have to tell whichever guy she was involved with that her job came first, and her relationship would always have to take a back seat.

Truth was, she _could_ make the time to make her relationships a priority, she just chose not to. Because when it came down to it, she was in love with Jughead Jones and no other man would ever compare to him, faults and all.

“Jughead, this is a business, not a game. Attempting to raise my blood pressure to the cusp of giving me a near heart attack is way more serious that just keeping me on my toes.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Veronica, you need to lighten up. I saw the numbers. Your paper is the most successful publication in the 20-35 demographic in the city. You know I give myself a lot of the credit for that, but you definitely have a hand in it as well.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Oh, well, thank you so much for giving me _some_ credit.” She said with a laugh as she sat down at her desk and opened Jughead’s email.

The relief she felt when she began to read the words of his op-ed made her smile unknowingly.

She looked up when she realized that Jughead was still standing in her office, watching her.

“It’s really great, Jones. Thank you.” She said with a nod, letting him know he could now be dismissed.

Jughead opened his mouth as if he was about to say something when Veronica’s office phone began to ring.

Veronica could feel the shakiness in her hands as she picked up the phone and answered the call from the paper’s online tech department. Jughead’s presence always unnerved her, as if it took everything in her to hide how badly she wanted to just ask him out for a drink, and maybe a second drink, and then maybe an invite back to her penthouse apartment on the east side of Manhattan.

But she wouldn’t. Her heart was too precious to her, and she would protect it at all costs. But she had also just given him a huge compliment on his article. And something like that could have totally given herself away.

\---

 

Jughead closed Veronica’s office door behind him as he stepped back out onto the busy news floor of the NYC Journal.

He sighed to himself and smiled. She liked the op-ed. She’d said it was “really great.” And when it came to Veronica Lodge, her opinion meant everything to him. A compliment like that was huge from her and he wondered what had made her say it.

He didn’t want to think it meant more than it did, but it was hard not to when what she had just said had been so out of character when it came to how she usually reacted to his work.

Typically, she didn’t say much of anything when he’d given her a great piece for the paper. He would only know she was happy with it when he saw that added bonus on his paycheck and a little smile on her lips when she would be going over the paper’s numbers in their weekly staff meeting.

That smile of satisfaction always made his pulse race.

Veronica Lodge was a shrewd business woman and an incredibly talented owner and editor of one of the most popular publications in the city.

Sure, he could work for anyone he wanted to, but he stayed with Veronica. And it wasn’t just because of her business savvy nature and eye for good news.

It was much more than that.

Ever since high school it seemed as if anything Veronica touched turned to gold. She had always been successful with every endeavor she took on. It wasn’t hard to make the decision to work with someone as driven and persistent as Veronica Lodge.

But Jughead’s motives weren’t just of the business sort. His attraction to the job at the NYC Journal had a lot to do with the woman in charge of it.

Archie’s ex-girlfriend had always intrigued Jughead, ever since the first day she had walked into Riverdale High School. She had turned every head, had captured everyone’s attention, and without even trying to. She had owned that school, and his heart, ever since that moment.

Her presence was massive and her beauty was unmatched. Two things that certainly hadn’t changed in all the years Jughead had known her.

The third thing that hadn’t changed about her since high school was how Jughead felt about her.

He’d been in love with Veronica Lodge for so long that he had grown strangely accustomed to the ever present and heartbreaking emotion of unrequited love. Loving her from afar was sweet torture, but he didn’t ever want to love any other woman.

Of course, he had no problem biding his time with a revolving door of the women he had the advantage of meeting due to his journalistic celebrity. If they were up for a good time, so was he, but only if they weren’t interested in much more than that. He didn’t want to ever hurt anyone if he could help it.

It was one of the only ways he could combat the pain of knowing Veronica was being wined and dined by some of the most successful men in the world. Men that probably had no idea how lucky they were that she was even willing to entertain the idea of dating them in the first place.

“So, do you know if Veronica is still seeing that Vanderbilt guy?” Jughead asked Veronica’s assistant and longtime friend, Ethel Muggs, as he replayed the “really great” compliment over and over in his head.

Ethel gave Jughead a teasing smile.

“Oh, Jughead, you know I can’t divulge information regarding Ms. Lodge’s personal life to anyone. Even to a random, handsome journalist who is so obviously pining for her.”

Jughead’s heart thumped.

“Shit, you don’t think she _knows_ , do you?” He asked Ethel with a mock serious tone in his voice.

He knew Veronica cared little to nothing about what Jughead thought concerning her but it was no secret to anyone else at the paper that he was interested in their fearless leader.

But Ethel gave him a smirk.

“Oh I am certain she has no idea. The question is, who is _she_ pining for?”

Jughead felt his heart drop. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know more, and yet, he couldn’t contain his curiosity.

“You got some inside info?” Jughead asked, trying to not sound like he cared as much as he did, but he was far too transparent regardless.

Ethel smiled gleefully as if whatever she was about to tell him was something he would enjoy hearing.

“Veronica got a _personal_ invite from Adam Chisholm to the opening of his new gallery show in Brooklyn. She absolutely _loves_ his work, and he sent her three tickets to the show. She said I could go and bring a date. So, Jughead, would you like to go to Brooklyn with me?”

Jughead gave Ethel a skeptical look.

“I had no idea you were interested in me like that, Muggs. I thought you were dating Cameron.”

Ethel laughed as if Jughead was completely missing the point.

“I _am_ dating Cameron. But Jug, this is the perfect opportunity for you and Veronica to actually interact outside of the office together.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow, impressed with Ethel’s scheme.

“But if she’s into this Adam guy, how do you know I would even have a chance with her?”

Ethel shook her head.

“Just trust me on this, okay? She'll be glad to see you there.”

Jughead sighed, but nodded.

“Okay. Sure. I’ll go with you. But if this doesn’t work out, you owe me.”

 

\---

 

“You invited Jughead Jones?”

Veronica’s heart suddenly sped up as Ethel dropped the bomb of who her big “secret” date to the art exhibit would be.

“Yep! He’s meeting me there…are you okay with that, Veronica?” She asked.

Veronica didn’t miss the slyness in Ethel’s tone at her question.

Veronica swallowed hard, attempting to stay composed even though she was sure she might have an anxiety attack.

“Ethel, you’re only supposed to be helping me handle my work life, not my _personal_ life.” Veronica snapped as she pulled out her compact and checked her makeup.

Ethel chuckled.

“I think your work life would be a whole hell of a lot more enjoyable if you would just admit that you want to jump Jughead Jones’ bones.”

Veronica glared at her friend from high school turned assistant who had been with her since day one of the NYC Journal’s inception.

“Playing matchmaker is not one your job requirements. If I wanted to see Jughead outside the confines of the office…I would…”

But Ethel shook her head. She knew Veronica too well.

“No you wouldn’t. You’re so nervous around him it’s ridiculous. You hide it well, but I’m done watching you two try and deny how you’re feeling. He likes you, you like him. Just do something about it already!”

Veronica’s heart nearly stopped.

“What do you mean he _likes_ me?” She asked, her eyes wide with shock.

Veronica didn’t want to believe that Jughead might actually be interested in her. She couldn’t allow herself to be set up for the disappointment of it not being true. Maybe Ethel was completely mistaken by whatever it was that made her suspect that Jughead felt something similar to what Veronica felt.

“Oh? Did I say he likes you? What I _meant_ to say was that he’s totally in _love_ with you. And I know it because he constantly bothers me with questions about who you are dating, if you like the guy, if the guy is nice to you, what kind of perfume do you wear, what’s your favorite flower, etc. etc. Face it, Ronnie, you two are crazy about each other but too stubborn and afraid to tell each other the truth.”

Veronica couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

“He really asked you all of that? How come you’ve never told me before?”

Ethel let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Because I’m tired of watching you two try to act professional and unaffected by each other when it’s the opposite of how you both feel. I thought maybe you two would figure it out for yourselves, but it’s been years now and nothing has happened. So, when this opportunity came up, I decided to take things into my own hands.”

All of a sudden, the limo the two women were riding in stopped in front of the gallery. Veronica said nothing as the driver opened the door to let her out. But when she turned to wait for Ethel, she noticed the driver had closed the door.

“Wait, what about—“

But before Veronica could finish her sentence, Ethel rolled down the window of the limousine.

“Have fun tonight! Text me later!” She exclaimed with an ear to ear grin before the limo pulled away from the curb and drove off back towards Manhattan.

Veronica glared at the limo as it disappeared into the night, but she could never stay mad at Ethel. She’d been far too loyal over the years.

So instead, Veronica took a deep breath and headed into the art gallery.

She greeted Adam as soon as she saw him, congratulating him for the stunning work.

And while she held a cocktail in her hand and tried to concentrate on the charcoal drawing in front of her of a man and a woman looking at each other lovingly. She tried to calm her nerves by telling herself that Jughead probably wouldn’t show up, that the last thing he’d want to do is go to some bourgeois art gallery exhibit in the hipster part of Brooklyn.

“Hey, Lodge.”

Jughead’s voice behind her made her heart nearly stop, so much for being so certain he wouldn’t show, but she turned her head casually to the side and smiled.

“Jones.” She replied over her shoulder before turning back to the picture she’d barely been able to concentrate on, taking a sip of her drink.

But regardless of how relaxed her demeanor seemed to be on the outside, she was a ball of restless energy on the inside.

“You look… _wow_ …you look…I’m…I’m at a loss for words.” He said with an anxious chuckle.

Veronica turned around then and faced him, never one to miss an opportunity to chide Jughead for not having something to say for once in his life, but she was met with a Jughead she didn’t usually come across.

“You look… _great_ , Jug.” She said sincerely, looking him over in his jet black suit and tie.

Jughead smiled self-consciously.

“So where’s Ethel?” He asked, changing the subject as his eyes continued to roam over Veronica in her form-fitting, little, black dress.

“I looked for her when I got here but I haven’t seen her.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Yeah, she ditched me. Remind me to give her a pay cut.” She joked.

Jughead shook his head.

“Well, then I guess she ditched me too. So it’s just us then? Or is…uh… _Adam_ …joining us…”

Veronica gave Jughead a confused look.

“Um, Jughead, Adam is gay. His husband is here with him.” She said with a laugh.

“Did you think he was my date or something?”

She could tell by the sudden relieved look on Jughead’s face that he had _indeed_ thought that Adam had invited her as his companion and not as just a good, supportive friend.

Jughead chuckled.

“Yeah…Ethel didn’t tell me that part. But…I’m glad to hear that he isn't your date.”

The two gazed at each other for what seemed like minutes but was only mere seconds, not knowing what to say, before they quickly looked away and up at the large drawing in front of them.

“So…um…what about this one? What do you think they are talking about?” Jughead asked as he pointed to the man and woman in the drawing.

Veronica cocked her head to the side as she studied it.

“Hmmm…maybe he just told her that he thinks she has the most beautiful eyes. That sometimes...he gets lost in them.”

Jughead smiled.

“I bet that’s _exactly_ what he just told her. And I bet it’s something he’s been wanting to tell her for a very long time. That her eyes give away so much, but the things he wants to know the most are still hidden within her heart.”

Veronica looked at him thoughtfully.

“That’s lovely, Jughead...and what do you think she said to him after that?”

Jughead stepped closer to Veronica, as if he had a secret to tell her, and she realized she’d never been this close to him before, he smelled amazing, and she never wanted him any farther away than this ever again.

“I think she probably told him that her eyes have never been more open than they are right now, and that she wants him to kiss her already so that he can finally unlock all of those hidden secrets inside.”

Veronica couldn’t look away from Jughead’s face as he inched even closer to her.

“I think you might be completely right, Jughead. And I think he wants to kiss her just as bad as she wants to be kissed by him.”

Jughead smiled roguishly as he reached out his hand to tip up her chin.

“Can I kiss you, Veronica?” He asked quietly, his eyes locked on hers.

Veronica gave him a sultry grin.

“Yes.” She whispered as her heart battered around inside her chest.

This was almost exactly what she had imagined and hoped for all of those times when she had thought about kissing Jughead Jones. The only difference now was that this time it was real.

And as Jughead’s lips pressed against hers, so warm and soft and knee-weakening good, she realized that mixing business and pleasure just might be the best decision she could ever make. In fact, it was newsworthy.

"I'm suddenly so inspired that I think I know _exactly_ what my next article is going to be about." He said as his lips brushed against hers while his hands gripped her waist.

Veronica chuckled softly.

"I think I know too." She replied as her arms circled around his neck.

She would have to thank Ethel later, but for now, she was going to enjoy every moment of being with Jughead.

"And you can write it...but on one condition."

Jughead let out a quiet laugh, knowing exactly what that one condition was.

"No worries, boss. I promise that I'll have it to you in _one_ week."

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
